Akari Tsukimura
is an ally in Kamen Rider Ghost. Character History Childhood Akari was a childhood friend of Takeru Tenkuji and the Fukami siblings. She is about one year older than Takeru. Ten years in the past, a younger Akari together with younger Takeru is seen visting a closed Museum, Akari and Takeru had an argument about their future in front of Mona Lisa painting. Akari want to became like Da Vinci in the future, but Takeru states that what will she became in the future was her not him. Akari scolds him about having no dreams and that he can't became a Ghost Hunter like his dad, Takeru states that he didn't want to became a Ghost Hunter because it's scary. Later on, she was kidnapped for the Da Vinci Gamma's plans. As someone who felt inspired by the real Leonardo da Vinci, her feelings were harnessed to create the Da Vinci Eyecon. Witnessing Takeru's Death On Takeru's eighteenth birthday, Akari is seen rushing into Daitenku Temple yelling for Takeru and encounter Onari together with Shibuya and Narita mediating in the temple. Akari arrives to Takeru’s father research lab and found Takeru dozed off after reading stories about Musashi then grabbed the book away to wake him up. Akari corrected Takeru’s honorifics to address her properly as she doesn’t care if they have been friends forever but he needs to respect his elders when the latter just mentioned her name. Later on, she questioned him why he didn’t turn up to her birthday party despite been invited and wanting Takeru to join her to attend physics exhibit which deem it as interesting. Akari guess that the reason why Takeru found interest in reading Stories of the World's Greatest People is because of his father who proceeds to examine the book by taking it away from Takeru but the latter manage to retrieve back. Akari tries to prove Takeru’s theory regarding life of heroes is wrong by explaining in scientific terms that burning require combustible materials combined with heat and oxygen while retrieving the necessary science equipment from her bag. Akari compares between Musashi and Takeru when he share stories of Musashi with her and rebut that ghost presence is unscientific since he wants to become a ghost hunter. Later on, Akari rejected Onari’s claim that those several unexplained phenomenon isn’t the work of a ghost and mentioned that there is always a logical explanation for things that is happening and gives some examples after hearing the news showing on the television. Akari flares up and asked Onari to prove that ghost existed when the latter commented her thoughts is inflexible. Akari questioned Takeru if he believes the truth behind his father’s death is the work of a ghost as said by Onari but the latter leaves before answering. Akari arrived to ask Takeru what the commotion is all about as she just heard some screaming. Akari rejected Onari’s claim again that the attack directed at Takeru was the work of a sickle weasel spirit after seeing Takeru got attacked suddenly. Akari still refuse to believe the presence of ghosts before being saved by Takeru when Yari Gamma tries to attack her. Akari and Onari went after Takeru after he lured the ghosts away only to see Takeru attacking the air since they can’t see ghosts. Akari and Onari immediately run towards Takeru after seeing him fell to the ground, and tries to wake him up thinking he fainted. Akari and Onari companied Takeru till night time only to find his body vanished suddenly. She started to find for him but it seem futile. She returned back to Daitenku Temple with Onari the next day, surprised to see Takeru appeared before them and disappears again. She refuse to believe Takeru died when the latter confessed that he is a ghost as he is right in front of her and concluded that there must be a logical explanation to Takeru’s disappearance. However, Onari remarked that this prove the existence of ghosts and keep arguing with her. Joining Mysterious Phenomenon Institute Denki Gamma Incident In Daitenku Temple, Akari refused to believe Takeru died and being able to transform to defeat ghosts. She continued doing research, thinking that probably Takeru absorbed something as unscientific and intangible as ghost making him able to channel Musashi’s power and assumed everything is just hallucinations. She decided to get Takeru to hospital as this could be a sign of medical emergency but changed her mind to target Ore Eyecon that Takeru is holding, attempting to tear it apart to examine but stopped by Takeru. Akari sticked back to her original plan to take Takeru to hospital but stopped by Onari, dragging Takeru to his side. The latter fed up with their arguments and leaves, making them fall down together. The next day, she went to Yanagizaka Science University to meet her professor for some answers regarding ghosts but got tasked to investigate some unusual phenomenon. On the way to examine the location with unexplained blackout, she found Sonoda’s development lab. Akari went to talk to Sonoda to check with him regarding the electrical anomalies but got chased away and stopped by the appearance of Takeru and Onari. After Takeru's first battle against Denki Gamma, they left Sonoda’s development lab together, sharing with him the courage test they have when they are young that she believe in Takeru that he will return back to life. The next day, she followed Takeru and Onari to an abandoned factory where Yoshinori Sonoda is hiding. She got grabbed by Denki Gamma in Giant Gamma form after combining with Edison Parka Ghost. It takes Akari for a ride until Captain Ghost saved her. Her left arm is fractured after the Gamma incident, refusing to believe that her floating in air is the work of ghost and convinced there is a logical explanation and curious who saved her, with Takeru mentioning it is a iguana making Onari spitting his drink at her. She decided to stick around to prove there is a logical explanation for why she is floating and Takeru’s disppearance when Takeru enlisting her aid to help him becoming a ghost hunter. After that, she is seen with the rest of Daitenku Temple inhabitants the opening of Mysterious Phenomenon Institute setting up by Onari. Developing Shiranui Akari heads to research lab to find out what Ryu is working on for any clues related to Takeru and Eyecons. While searching for everything in Ryu's research lab, Akari's laptop mysteriously emits Ghost's eye signature and the whole lab starts to react in response to the Monolith. Akari tries to connect to Monolith using her laptop and after two failed attempts, she discovered the plan for Shiranui a formula which allows ghosts to become visible. Akari starting her experiment to produce Shiranui but finds that she is lacking one ingredient before finding a bottle of liquid labelled with Ghost's eye signature given by Sennin. She mixed the bottle of liquid into her experiment, causing an explosion of golden dust around the area, exposing Sennin existence to her. Akari informs Takeru that she found a way to make ghost visible before interrupted by Onari’s call. She was introduced to Yurusen by Takeru and surprised by the ability of normal dial telephone's true form as Condor Denwor which can track the source of the signal right away. She followed Takeru to save Onari with Condor Denwor leading the way. Akari later unleashes the Shiranui, which makes the Ono Gamma visible much to her dismay. She described it as insane than she imagined after seeing Takeru’s transformation into Ghost and refuse to believe what she saw. Later on, Akari and Onari went outside to view Takeru’s battle against Ono Gamma. They started to flee after few of Ono Gamma’s tomahawks flying towards them. After the battle, she was impressed with Ghost. Upon returning back to Daitenku Temple, she announced that she will keep finding out for more clues after getting praised by Takeru for developing Shiranui. Book Gamma Incident Akari together with Takeru, heard from Onari that Shibuya and Narita found a rumor circulating around that an individual is promising to make any wish come true. She argues with Onari on whether to investigate the rumor or not but is interrupted by the appearance of Sennin. After meeting the new client, Hideo Kuroda from Sengoku Corporation, Akari is asked by Takeru together with Onari to investigate the strange incident that things have been seen floating around at the company’s headquarters and their affiliates’ offices. In Azai Construction, a company affiliated with Sengoku Corporation, Akari and Onari is seen interviewing an employee regarding the floating objects incident. After the interview, Akari spotted a map indicated with red dots on the wall. Akari asked Onari if he felt something strange about the map on the wall and proceed to draw and connect all the dots together using a marker to form an eye drawing. When things starting to float around, Akari started to spray Shiranui around the office and revealed the presence of Book Gamma. After Book Gamma incident, Hashiba together with Kuroda and Risa is seen thanking Takeru, Akari and Onari for their help. After leaving Sengoku Corporation, Akari is amazed that Gamma can possess people with Onari added that Risa cannot recall her actions under possession. Akari agreed that their plan would have been faster if targeted Hashiba directly when asked by Onari why Gamma targeted Risa since she is just Hashiba’s secretary. Joining Harp+y 4 When an audition was organized to look for a new member for the idol group Harp+y 4, Akari joined the audition and eventually won the part. Initially, Honami thought Akari would never make it, but after seeing Akari's determination in wanting to help her, Honami decided to teach Akari how to get the dance moves right. At the same time, Takeru was talking to the other members of the group, Yu, Mari and Ako. During Akari's first time on stage as the new member of Harp+y 4, she fakes an injury on stage to convince Honami to rejoin the group and take back her original spot. Possessed by Beethoven and Learning of the Hermit's Truth Activation of Demia The Final Battle Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter Zi-O Even when the original timeline changed, Akari still developed the Shiranui, which was used by Takeru and Narita to make Sougo Tokiwa's spirit visible after it was separated by Another Ghost. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Akari and Onari independently find news of a strange new monster unlike a Gamma and accompany Takeru when he catches up with Makoto who has confronted Heart and Frey, they then witness the arrival of Freya who grants Ghost the means to access Drive Damashii and defeat Heart. She is later present with the others at the Daitenku Temple when Takeru places his trust with Freya who tells him and Makoto to gather the Kamen Rider Ghost Eyecons. Akari then accompanies Takeru on lookout when he is confronted by another monster, witnessing Ghost's transformation into Gaim Damashii before he defeats Lord Baron. During the Riders' battle with Xibalba, Akari and Onari recover the twins Frey and Freya after they are freed from Xibalba by the Riders. Final Stage Akari is possessed by Edison in the stage show and assumes his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Personality Akari is very logical and does not believe in ghosts, often trying to explain away any odd phenomenon using scientific principles and terms. She is very stubborn about her belief in science and often gets into arguments with Onari. While she has a hard time believing in anything she cannot explain, she does have faith and trust in Takeru as a friend and is there to support him. Due to their shared background as scientists, Akari has developed a rivalry with Igor from the Gamma World. Despite him appearing to be a threat, Akari is not afraid to stand up to him, even going so far as to slap him a few times in the series, humiliating him badly. Akari is very enthusiastic about science and gets along well with those who feel similarly. She wished to take Takeru with her to a science expo. In contrast to her rivalry with the mad scientist Igor, she bonded strongly with Rinna Sawagami over their shared passion for science, and they even went into battle together, with Rinna calling them the "science sisters". Akari also has great admiration for historical figures known for their contributions to the fields of science or their attitudes on science, such as Thomas Edison, Leonardo da Vinci, and Harry Houdini. Her personality changes upon being possessed by Beethoven Damashii, in that she becomes an energetic musician, now talking as if she were singing in an opera. She also tends to add musical terms or things related to music and composing music. Forms *'Height': 207 cm. *'Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5 t. *'Kicking power': 9.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.6 sec. is Ghost's yellow electricity-based form themed after , the famed American inventor whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first commercially successful electric lightbulb. Accessed through the Edison Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/edisondamashii/ Akari is possessed by Edison in the stage show and assumes this form. While assuming Edison Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with the where she is able to conduct electricity and use it to charge up her Gan Gun Saber in its Gun Mode for electricity-based shooting attacks, as well as "spark" some thought into Ghost whenever the Sparking Hood receives electrical stimuli.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personainventor/ This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage. }} }} Inventions *Shiranui **Shiranui Kai **Shiranui Kai Mark II *Shiki patch Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Akari Tsukimura is portrayed by . While under the possession of Beethoven Damashii, she is briefly voiced and co-voiced by . As a child, Akari is portrayed by . Notes *One of Akari's favorite historical figures is Houdini, whom she adores due to having the similar mindsets of debunking supernatural existences. **In ''Super Movie War Genesis'', the past version of Akari expressed a deep admiration for the famous Renaissance genius, Leonardo da Vinci, which made the Gamma target her for the creation of an Eyecon based on him. *Akari can be seen wearing glasses whenever she faces the computer. Considering that she has neither signs of s, this may be hint that the glasses are simply for UV protection, namely . *She is said by many, especially Alain, to be a 'reckless woman'. *Akari being possesed by the Beethoven Eyecon could be explained by her surname containing the word , given that one of Beethoven's most famous compositions is the . Appearances }} References ru:Акари Цукимура Category:Ghost Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Heroines Category:Bugster-infected Patients